


3 Am

by GayWarden



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Pain, oh the woes of shipping a rarepair, somehow this is both sad AND happy, with a slice of happy, with your and your friend's OCs oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWarden/pseuds/GayWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella Knocks On Meiriana's Door At 3 am. What Happens Next Will Surprise You!</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subtlety Lost (fishstic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/gifts).



> This was prompted as "write something cute either with Ella and Meiriana or Ella and Leliana or if possible Elissa and Leliana/Ella/Meiriana someone. I wanna see happy"
> 
> This is the Meiriana and Ella part.

"It's… 3 am?"

Ella chuckled nervously at Meiriana, who was currently holding her apartment's door open and staring at the other woman with a mix of confusion and sleep.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for appearing out of nowhere, but I was just wondering if, maybe, perhaps, I could, well, stay there for the night? Please."

The contained desperation in the last word made Meiriana ward off the sleepiness and study Ella with more attention. There was something off with all of this, starting with the time, and Ella's body language confirmed it, especially the little and frequent looks over her shoulder. She was very tense, that much she could tell. Meiriana stepped aside to let Ella in her apartment, the sleepiness starting to be replaced with worry.

"Ella? What's going on?" She kept her tone gentle, trying to not scare the taller woman even more that she already was.

Ella took a few deep breaths before answering.

"Just… saw someone I wish I'd never see again. I… thought he was dead, but then" she shook her head, still taking deep breaths between her words "I'm so sorry, I came here because I needed somewhere safe and I- shit, I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you and-"

She was cut off by Meiriana hugging her, resting her head on Ella's shoulder, while Ella herself hugged back, pulling the elf closer.

After some time, Meiriana pulled back and looked at Ella, who still looked shaken, but less than she was when she arrived there.

"You're not a bother to me. Come here" she took Ella's hand and started to lead her to the kitchen "I can make you some hot chocolate."

Ella tried to smile. She failed, but she could tell Meiriana was trying to cheer her up, which she appreciated.

"Hot chocolate sounds great."

After, when they were both finishing their respective mugs, Meiriana glanced at Ella, whose hands were still shaking, even if not as intensely as they were before. Her heart broke a little.

"Ella" the brown haired woman looked up to meet Meiriana's eyes "cuddles?"

Ella smiled then, even if it was a small, it was the ghost of a real smile.

"Definitely"

And so they found themselves in bed, with Meiriana resting her head on Ella's chest, and Ella holding Meiriana close.

"Thank you" she mumbled, in a barely audible way, so she thought the woman in her arms wouldn't listen to her.

Meiriana's small smile proved her wrong.


End file.
